Belong
by Icepen
Summary: Ginny's thoughts on Harry and Cho.Songfic based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"


_A/N: Hey, so this is probably not my best writing, I have to warn you. I edited it and everything just recently, so hopefully the grammar is a bit better than it was originally. I wrote this while I was extremely bored one weekend, so here it is. Please drop a review! I'd really appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Taylor Swift._

* * *

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset **

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

_Cho and Harry. Harry and Cho. Harry and… Ginny? Harry and Ginny. It has more of a ring to it. _I thought to myself. I had seen Harry go up to his dormitory hoping no one saw him, but I had. I had seen the hurt and confused look on his face, and my heart had gone out to him. I had let my thoughts wander back to number twelve Grimmauld Place, that Christmas. Harry had spent most of his time fighting with Cho over a sarcastic comment about Voldemort that he made ages ago. What did he see in Cho anyway?

**I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

I was sitting in the Common Room listening to the Weird Sisters, (Muggle Studies could wait) and the kind of music that gets on Cho's nerves and entertaining myself with what I think she would do. A freaked out Cho is kind of funny since she never loses her cool.

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

Cho was never going to know Harry like I knew him. He was my brother's best friend. He came to my house every summer. I was the one who told him he wasn't being possessed. I even shared one of his "adventures" down in the Chamber. She'd never know all his cute little quirks like I did.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

But what could I truly expect from a hormonal teenage boy? Of course he'd go for the pretty one a year older than him. The Ravenclaw seeker. The one nearly always clad in preppy clothes with glittery make up on her face. I could clean up nice and play Quidditch so much He couldn't possibly see anything in me. I would always be Ron's little sister. The plain little girl who was so love-struck, she stuck her elbow in the butter dish.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Harry belongs with me! When will he realize that already! I've been here for five whole years, when will he see that we're perfect for each other? I'm getting really impatient.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

I let myself have another flashback to the last trip to Hogsmeade. I had accidentally tripped him so he had retaliated by throwing a snowball at me. It would have been all but illegal if a snowball fight hadn't broken out right then. I had caught myself thinking (on multiple occasions) that it was so easy to talk to him. If only I had started sooner…

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**

Poor Harry. He had to watch Cedric die, Voldemort come back to life, suffer the scrutiny of the press, deal with Cho's constant whining, and lead the D.A on top of the regular O.W.L work load. And Cho was selfish enough to keep whining and forcing Harry to give her attention. It was really quite pathetic.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

I wouldn't… _no Ginny. Stop thinking like that right now. _ Stupid reason had to cut into my daydreams of being the best girlfriend Harry could hope for and snogging him senseless. Oh well. Might as well listen to it and do something productive instead of sitting and moping.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me**

I'm nearly certain he remembers all the times we talked late into midnight at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place talking about everything under the moon. Dreams, nightmares, jokes, Ron's eating habits, things to do in History of Magic, whether or not treacle tart was the best dessert...everything. I could even coax a few feeling out of him when even Sirius couldn't. Now, if you say that we don't belong together, you need to get your head checked, no joke.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time, how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe?**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me**

Well, maybe I would have to wait a bit longer. Maybe a week or two. Then, I would take Michael Corner up on his offer to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Hermione is right. I can't just sit here and mope. I'm going to have to move on at some point.


End file.
